lanternforgefandomcom-20200222-history
Controls
Overview Lantern Forge uses a Simple point/click system on most of the things you will interact with in the world, this includes opening gates, hitting foes, chopping down logs, and mining among many other things in the world. While at the same time there are also hot-keys to switch items, changing between attacking and normal and using special moves. Moving, Attacking, and using Tools When wanting to move your character using your mouse simply hover over the area you want your character to move to and click that location with your left mouse, if you want to continue walking in that general direction simply hold down the left mouse button to remain walking. All you need to do to stop is release the mouse button. As of the 1.0.5 version it is possible to press the "w" button (default) to move in the direction of the mouse. If you have a weapon, pick, shovel, axe, hoe or other item that you can use in attacking or on the environment like trees or rocks; left clicking the target, object, or tile will allow you to engage it showing a progress bar of the health or durability of it, continuing to hit it will further take down its health or durability till it is destroyed. Using the Toolbar In Lantern Forge at the bottom of the screen is your toolbar for quick use of what you have in your possession from the left to right you have 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0 these function as hotkeys as well so you can press the corresponding button to switch to that item. To place an item in the toolbar open up your inventory (pressing "I" is the default button) and left click the item you wish to move from here move it to the slot that you want to fill or replace and click the left mouse button again. If you are replacing another item make sure to move it back to the inventory and left click in one of the empty slots so that you do no drop it on the ground. Build and Combat mode There are two different modes that your character can be in a build mode which is represented by a light blue rectangle with a pick and shovel in it along with four blue round icons in the 7,8,9,0 slots; the other is combat mode which is represented by a orange rectangle with a sword an hammer in it along with 7,8,9,0 being square icons; the roles of these numbers changes based on what mode you are in. In Build mode 7 can be clicked or pressed to toggle a visible building range of how far away you can place a block; 8 and 9 allow you to rotate the item you have selected; while 0 allows you to place stairs and other tiles below your character. While in combat mode you can not build nor can you mistakenly break an object or tile as the only thing you have the ability to harm is creatures along with 7,8,9, and 0 now being used for special Skills your character has learned Placing and interacting with objects Any items that you want to interact with and not destroy like a gate or a crafting bench are toggled by hovering over the object and right clicking on it, if it is something you would like to place in the game open your inventory and select the item you want to place down and left click it, when it is selected place it down in the desired spot by right clicking in that location; You can also do this from your toolbar by placing the item from your inventory in your toolbar and with the item selected right click in the location you want to place it. Menus There are four main menus that you will have access to at all times; Inventory, character sheet, skills, and basic crafting. outside of the default hot-keys you also have two icons to ether side of your screen that you can access these four windows from. To Learn about these further click on one of the links here: Inventory-Character-Skills-Crafting